


the way they smile

by Raila_RedQueen17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Love, Romantic Tension, School, Slice of Life, kiss, romantic, sport, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raila_RedQueen17/pseuds/Raila_RedQueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayaka had a bad accident on her first week of school: after few months, she recovered but...she is not feeling self-confident about restarting school</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to school

When she finally recovered completely from the accident, she was feeling more worried then relieved: she had no friend in that new city, and the school started almost 6 months before. September was at its middle already, the summer was gone and for sure everyone in her new school would have had spent a lot of time with their friends...but her, she had no friends there. She has been hospitalized for two months, and closed up in her room for the rest of the time... she didn't really know anyone.

The teacher had her to recieve the materials of most of the lessons she lost, but she couldn't really get everything...

Ayaka has finally recovered by the accident, sure...but she was scared. Incredibly.

Anyway, her first day in the new school arrived, and when she walked through the gates of that big and quite cool school she felt a bit more at ease: no one was looking nor at her, nor at her brand new light-blue boots. She let out a relieved pant.

The teacher welcomed and introduced her to the whole class: everyone smiled and welcomed her like the teacher did...and then she smiled and walked to the assigned sit, sitting at her desk, listening to the lesson, silently.

The first day of school passed in a complete, almost unreal silence. No one said a word to her. Not even one. And she felt somehow happy. She never liked to talk much and she was a bit shy either...

When at home, her mom and her brother asked about her first day and...she almost had nothing to say. Only in that moment she realized that to be alone at school is not that good thing, after all.

“I'll talk to someone, tomorrow!” she thought, resolved.

But she didn't. For a whole week she didn't exchange a word with anyone, not anyone did with her...

The next monday, during lunch break, she was standing at the vending machin, behind two girls of her same class: a cute, quite chubby forgeiner with glasses and long brown hair, and a even cuter, slender and quite tall girl with long hair as well. They were talking about...volleyball? Oh yeah, she remebered Aoba Johsai High has a very good and popular men volleyball team. They looked quite nice and fun, so she wanted to exchange some chat but...about what? She didn't know anything about the volleyball team!!! she looked at the vending machine and sighed: “I wonder...what to do...” she said with little voice.

“AH! - the girl with lighter hair turned to look at her – Strawberry-milk!” she said

“Oh my, oh my, Rika...your tastes are horrific! - said the curvy girl – May I suggest – she said to Ayaka – to have some apple tea, instead?” and she smiled.

“Apple tea...as if!” said Rika

“Apple tea is so good! - said again the one with glasses – Don't you like, apple tea?” she then asked to the new arrived.

“Ehemmm...yes...?” she was a bit lost. She wasn't thinking about drinks, when she first talked...but at east, the misunderstanding was leading to some kind of conversation...

“See, Rika? She likes it!”

“She said yes just not to offend you, Goji...”

“Impossible!”

“I believe!”

“Ehmmm...I do like...both strawberrymilk and apple tea...” Ayaka finally said.

“Great! You have good tastes!” Goji smiled and gave her a thumb up.

“B-but... - she didn't want to side for one drink or the other, nor for one girl or the other...beside, she wanted somethign ese in the first place – I...would like to have some...peach water...” she finally said.

“Peach water???” Rika was surprised

“Peach water!!! I always forget about peach water!...but yet it is so good! - Goji smiled again – Go, have your peach water, please!”

Ayaka nodded and took her bottle, thanking the girls.

“Beside...Aren't you in our class?” asked Rika and the girl nodded. They headed to their seats together, taking about their club activities, incoming summer, and school.

When at home, she could finally say something good and a bit interesting about her day. She felt very happy.

 

The very next day the two girls went to her in the morning and asked her about school and studies: “We are honestly too busy and honestly no good enough to help you...but sure the classrep is going to give you some advice...” said Goji.

“Yeah...you know, she is good and caring, she would help you out with the stuff you didn't get...” Rika nodded.

“Maybe she can give you her notes...” added Goji.

“Oh...I think I need some help, in fact...”

“I'll ask the classrep, no worries!” Goji smiled.

 

 

The class representative in fact offered to help Ayaka and in less then three weeks she had been able to keep the whole program to the right rhythm. Everything...but maths.

“I'm sorry, Ayaka-san...I am not that good in maths...plus, I've already offered my help to a couple of people in our class and...I really can't help you... - the voice of the class rep sounded very sad – You must find someone else...but don't worry...I'll ask the teacher about it. He will surely give us the right Ayaka to help you!” she smiled, and Ayaka smiled back to her, hoping for a nice, patient and friendly person to be picked for her maths problems.

Goji and Rika were of no help either, and in the end she had to ask the teacher...but luckily the classrep was with her.

“I see... - the teacher became thoughtful – Minamura-san is busy, then?” he asked and the classrep nodded.

“I am, I am very sorry...”

“Well, no worries! You are helping other people and that's very good. It so pointless to make you overdo yourslef...in the end you may drop your own scores, and anyway not be able to follow everyone properly... I'll find someone who has time, no worries...”

“She doesn't need that much, honestly – said Minamuraclassrep – she is fast at learning...simply, she needs more support in maths. It is ok to have someone with even just a free afternoon...”

“I see...I see... - the teacher nodded – that's good. Everyone is quite busy with club activities so, one only afternoon per week, or anyway from time time, wouldn't be a problem! Come here next week, I'll have the right name.” he smiled, very gently. Ayaka didn't imagine for teachers to be that nice and caring. She felt very lucky and quite of smart, for having picked that school, among many.

They walked silently toward the classroom, but right before entering Minamura-san giggled: “Ayaka-san... you know what? I forgot to mention...friday is Halloween! We're organizing a little party in the late afternoon, with scary mask and everything...I'm spreading the voice with our classmates...I'll be pleased for you to join, too...”

“Halloween? Wow...sound interesting...but I don't have any costume...!”

“Everything would be just fine, don't worry! I had the idea only three or four days ago as well, so everyone is a bit GYAH! You know... - she giggled again – but it would be good to make our class more...united? You know, we are agroup, after all!”

“Well...ok! - the girl smiled – where? And...What time?”

“Four and a half...in the student conference hall! ...You know, in our class there are two girls of the festival-club so...we got a special permission!”

“Great! Ok, I'll be there, then!”

They then entered the classroom, smiling.

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 1 ***

 


	2. this is Halloween

Ayaka was walking in the classroom used as girls dressingroom, thinking about how stupid had been from her not to go at the school fastival, held only a couple of weeks before.

“Good afternoon. - said the classrep – Glad you've decided to come!” she smiled.

“I couldn't refrain!...It looks so funny!”

“Ehehehe...we will have fun! No worries!”

“Uhm...I wanted to...apologize for having completely skipped the school festival...”

“Oh!...No worries! Everyone was focused on their own club activities...so our class did nothing at all! Here in Seijo school festivals are organized according mostly on clubs, not by class...”

“Anyway...isn't it kind of...weird? I mean...usually the school festival is at the very end of the year...or at the beginning...why Aoba Johsai hold its in october?” Ayaka asked.

“Oh...that's not it...we have...many different festival, actually! - the classrep giggled – The event club is the most popular one, after volleyball's obviously, together with soccer's...so they organize a lot of different things. We have a special festival to say goodbye to third year' students right before the year ends. We have a little festival at the beginning of may, “the blue rose festival”, to greet the new years and the new students especially...everyone makes blue roses...or even simple flowers and leaves with paper, and we just randomly give 'em one another...I've...met my girlfriend, this way...” she said, blushing.

“Oh...wow!...That's so cute...”

“Yeah... oh! And we have the summer festival! Right after the rainy season ends, we held a sort of karaoke contest. And when there's the youth and the sports day, we celebrate for almost a week each time, with games, events, sports and battles...everything...”

“I've heard this october's festival had been particularly...”

“Popular, I'd say! - she giggled – Every single club put grat effrot into it...plus, the main event was this europe-style cafeteria and this lottery... The prize, was a date with volleyball club's captain, Oikawa-san...girls went all crazy! And some guy, too!”

“Oh...Oikawa-san...I think I've spotted him a couple of times...!”

“...who doesn't?!” asked the classrep, laughing.

Someone knocked at the door.

“Who is it?” asked the classrep.

“Minamura-san, it's Kunimi. May have a word?” a guy spoke from outside.

“Oh, Kunimi-san!...Wait. I'll be out in less than one minute! - said the classrep, then she smiled to Ayaka – See you later!” and she exit the room. She took a fast glance at Kunimi: that tall and smart guy in their same class. She looked at him for some seconds, and then she finished to dress up for the party.

 

 

The students room was big and almost completely dark: the girl walked in a bit nervous: she could hear voices, but basically she wasn't able to recognize anyone. Her eyes wandered around the room, tryin' to spot some known faces.

“Welcome to our halloween party! Wich class are you from?” a huge guy, dressed up like a vampire, asked her.

“My goodness Kindaichi-kun, you're an ass! - a girl said, behind the guy's shoulders – she's in our same class! You frickin' giant!” she said, and took Ayaka's hand and pull her away.

“S-sorry, Rika-s-san...” he blubblered.

“Rika-san? Is it you?”

“Yeah! Ayaka-san, isn't it? Come here, come here...that fatass is not even able to greet people properly!” the girl dragged her in a corner, where the light of a fake candle was enlighting the area.

“You know what? - said Rika – I kind of hate these damn volleyball dudes!”

“...why...?”

“They're always...EVERYWHERE! See? See? That was supposed to be OUR halloween party but Oikawa-san dragged everyone in, with the pretext to come here and greet Kunimi-kun and the fatass-kun!”

Ayaka took a look around the room again, but couldn't really spot anyone. In the end, at the very opposite corner, she thought she had recognized Goji, talking to a surely not short, and especially built guy, with that confident attitude typical of the 3rd years athletes. She didn't really know in that big, posh school 3rd years could be such nice and concerned as to relate even to first years...for sure, Aoba Johsai must have been a very special place.

 

 

Ayaka was drinking a juice out of a pet glass, alone again. Her eyes got accostumed somewhat to the darkness, and even if the place wasn't scary at all, she was feeling uneasy anyway: she didn't know what to do...she felt like being not good at socializing at all...she wondered if something, in her behaviour, wasn't good enough to make friends.

“Just go and walk your stupid yourself away from me!” she could recognize Rika's voice, pissed at some poor guy. Ayaka looked at him: he was the so called fatass-kun, well, let's say Kindaichi-kun...and he was surely not a fatass. He was kind of cute and looked a bit hurt by the girl's words. He must have been a gentle heart, after all. Together with him another tall guy was standing. She couldn't see his face, but the attitude was pretty annoyed by the scene he had to watch, in fact he just shrughed and walked away, without even say a word to his friend. _“He is Kunimi-kun, then...I know he is very smart...he's always the first recieving his papers in class...”_ the girl thought: she'd always admired intelligence.

Rika came close to her again, puffing: “Ah...that sorta guy never understands!”.

Ayaka looked at her, not knowing really what to say...or to do. “Isn't it, Ayaka-chan? Some sorta guy they do never, ever the right thing...I wonder how they could even live in this world!” the girl's words where surely very harsh, but she recognized in them a very tender nuance, hidden under that confusing blubbering. She smiled, but Rika was not looking at her...luckily!

“Isn't it?” she asked again. The girl nodded, in the end “Yes...you're probably right, Rika-san!” she said. They then started to talk about their costumes and horror bookes: none of them was really fond of the matter, though.

After sometime, a very tall and undoubtfully handsome guy that Ayaka didn't notice before, came out of a dark spot and, dressed up as the most gorgeous vampire he ever saw, went to Goji, bowed dramatically and took the built boy she was talking to away. Ayaka looked at the whole scene, fascinated. Rika smirked as they came to them; Goji's interlocutor didn't pay a look to the girls, while the pretty guy bowed to Rika and winked, then smiled to Ayaka, who felt her cheek go red. Who was that person?...He was so close to perfection...she felt uneasy...she was emebarassed by perfection.

They both headed to the door, passing in the middle of the room: all the boys were looking at them with a sort of revernce, and the girls were actually about to fan themselves with hands.

“Tsk... - Rika said – Here there is...Iwaizumi-san's on boys, Oikawa-san's on girls...the reactions! - she let out a laughter, very amused. - Allright...sorry...I must go! See ya!” she then said and stepped at the opposite side of the room. There, Goji grabbed her hand with both of hers and started to jump, all spazzing. Ayaka watched the scene, not really understanding the meaning of all this.

She went to refill her drink and in that moment her path crossed Kinumi's: he gave her a little smile, she could see his eyes a little better...that calm look was kind of charming. For sure, he must have been very intelligent, because his eyes had that peculiar sparkle of fast thinkers and accultured people; plus, his placid behaviour and that smooth way of walking surely were sign of a brillant and alert mind...and that little curve his lips take when he smiles...She smiled, thinking about those tiny lips.

 

 

 

 

*** end pf chapter 2 ***

 


	3. Maths and smiles

The teacher called Ayaka out to his desk, in the teachers room, for that afternoon at four. The classrep told her it was probably about the person to help her out with math. She felt relieved somehow: she really needed that help. She knew the classrep was the best one in that subject, so she was wondering, while walking to the office, who'd be this new hep. Maybe the teacher herself? No, probably not. She walked in the room and went to the teacher's desk.

“Oh, here you are. Have a sit, please. As you have probably guessed, I'm here to introduce you your math assistant. He is very good. And I think you know eachother, so that would probably be the best solution, for you.” she smiled and in that moment that volleyball player of halloween afternoon came in.

“Sensei, here I am.” he bowed, very politely and quite elgantly, to the teacher and to Ayaka too.

“Kunimi-kun! Well, as I told you, I'd like you to help Ayaka-san with maths.”

“Sure. I can help her about...a couple of hour every week, if it's ok with her. On monday afternoon, after school. Or sunday mornings.” he said.

“Well, that's something you both have to decide. - the teacher looked at Ayaka – is it ok, for you? Kunimi-kun is very good...”

The girl was a bit shocked. She surely wouldn't expect a boy...especially that boy. She nodded: “I'm sorry to bother you, Kunimi-san. I'm in your care from now on.”

“Glad to help” he replied calmly, and then they both went out the office.

She was walking silently, nodding, as he was telling her about his schedule and the free time he had, the things he was better at, and the places they could meet for study. In the end they decided for monday afternoon, after school: most of clubs had training, but not the volleyball club, she the school saty open for longer, and both Kunimi and Ayaka were free.

During the first so-called lesson, the first hour had been spent discussing what she was having more trouble in learning and understandin,. He wrote down some notes, fastly but in a very neat handwriting, nodding as she was speaking.

“...Ok – he said – well, for today, if that's ok with you, I'd start with this week assignement. Starting from the next week, we can go back to the hardest thing for you, what about it?”

“Sounds good! For sure I'd need help with my homework, so it's perfectly fine to start from them!” she nodded.

He smiled, almost smirking: “You're not as timid as you seem at first...” he said.

“...nor you...” said she. They both smiled, and took their homework, sitting one in front of the other. The classroom was silent: only the scribbling of their pencil on the white papaer of the notes...He seemed very focused. From time to time, he was giving fast glance at her notes, nodding.

His calm presence seemed to be able to clame her down as well, and let her focus better. She finished the first assignment quite fastly, and shown it to him, smiling. He looked at it for a couple of minutes, and in the end he nodded once again: “That's good. - he turned the page and pointed to a certain problem – what about this question? Can you solve it?” he asked. She nodded and took her pencil: the first two or three passages were quite simple...but then she stopped for a moment, wondering...she couldn't get the next step to take. She re-read the whole thing once again...tried something, but completely failed.

“Mh...no...this is not working...” she said.

“Ok...I see...try something else...” he said. She nodded and tried...but failed again. She looked at Kunimi with a sort of desparate look, and he let out a little, and surprisingly cute, giggle.

“Don't worry! - he said – I'm here to help!” he took his sit and placed it close to hers. She felt the air go warmer as soon as he got closer, and she couldn't help but blush a bit. With his pencil in hand, he got even closer and looked at her: “Come on – he said – look...here it goes...” again, a little curve on his lips, like a smile, and again his pencil moved fast on the paper. She was looking more at his face than at what he was writing...and in the end she couldn't get the whole passage.

“I...I think I've lost you... - she had to admit – can you...reapet, please?” she asked, embarassed.

“Sure.” he said, and slowly explained one passage and then the next one, and the following, again. His delicate voice was firm and the tone regular. His white, long fingers were pointing numbers and symbols here and there and everything was getting blurry, but the warm feeling to be so close to him. She tried to focus on his words, but she really couldn't...what was that? She imagined herself to gently lay on his lap, getting cuddled and caressed like a precious jewel. She blushed.

“Are you...hot? - he asked, looking at her red cheeks – do you want me to open the window a bit?”

“Oh...oh, yes...I'm sorry...” she said with few voice, nodding, completely embarassed. He smiled, with that little curve of his lips, once again and opened the closest window: “Here it is...” he said, as a blow of wind make his hair wave, discovering the cute, slightly feminine lines of his face. He adjusted its style, murmuring, and came back to sit close to her. The fresh air of november filled the whole class in, and she felt relieved: she also managed to focus a bit more on his very clear explanations.

But november is november, and it does not know pity: after some time the poor girl was already freezing. Without the heart to say anything, she was tryin' her best not to make him realize she was unbelievably cold...but he, for sure, noticed. Seemed like Kunimi's special ability was to be perfectly conscious of his surrounbdings: “Ah...November and classrooms...it's always like this... - he said – Classrooms way too warm...but when you open the window, it always ends up freezing...” he stood up and closed it, then he turned to look at the girl, smiling, and moved to the back of the room. She watched his long arms opening just a tiny bit the window at the very bottom of the classroom.

“I hope this works...” he said, taking his place next to her. She thought, with a touch of surprise, he was unexpectadly talkative and...nice. He was always serious and quite silent during the lessons...but she was aware his team had him in consideration, and his friend, Kindaichi – the very tall fatas-kun guy – always had good words for him, describing Kunimi like a very funny guy... Ayaka already noticed his pretty face, for sure. And that body, fastly changing from the one of a kid to the one of a man, and the cute, high pich of his voice. She also noticed his nice manners and for sure his beautifu hair is something she couldn't miss...but now she was finding out that the smart and fast way his brain worked was not simply her asuption: it was reality. Add that adorable kindness of his in, and... Oh yes, _adorable_ , she thought.

On the other hand, Kunimi thought that Ayaka's eyes were especially charming. He was not, he has never been, the 'let's look in the eye' type, but he had to put a lot of effort to not stare a those greenish jewels of hers. _“Luckily, she seems totally focused on maths, to notice my fast glances...”_ he thought.

 

Everytime it was almost the same pattern: try, ask for help, listen to explanations and...shiftly look at eachother like children when stealing apples from unknown trees.

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 3 ***

 


	4. step by step

That day they held hands for the first time: it was...something that can't possibily be described.

His skin was soft and warm at the point to recall in her mind the tender touch of her neighbohurs child: Hanako, 4 yars old. At the same time, in complete opposition with such a gentle texture, he was able to grab her hand tightly, no, more than this...strongly. Maybe, manly. She thought about that word a couple of time: _“Manly...what is to be manly? Nothing. It is nothing. There is no way to be manly nor to be feminine. There are only ways to be...But still...why is his grip so...manly?”_ she felt confused. Despite his silent personality, at the point to convince everyone to be shy, he was walking down the street with a confident look in the eye, holding her hand firmly and looking in front of him like there was nothing but some fight already won before his eyes.

She was...fascinated, completely.

Her hand was delicate and little. Just slightly cold in that winter afternoon, he thought that sensation was unexpectedly cute...and pleasant. Her fingers were skinny and quite long, but very proportionate at the same time. Her skin was soft and the palm was just a bit...fleshy. He thought that was for sure the hand of a woman. He felt reassured and embarassed at the same time, but the fact that she didn't even try to get rid of his grip, made him way happier than every other kind of feeling.

So he didn't misunderstand, after all. Well...he barely misunderstands, to be honest. Because he is smart, silent, and good at observing. And he observed her and her long, light brown hair so many times...And now he was holding her hand: so soft...and he imagined her whole body to be as soft as her hands...an maybe just as cold? He wanted to know...and to make it warm. To make her warm. That was the first time ever he felt so sweetly, tenderly moved toward someone.

 

So, he just grabbed her hand, gently, while walking one next the other as usual after their maths reviews...but that day wasn't ordinary at all: hands in hands, they were.

Without speaking a word, they reached up to the station. The breeze of january was dancing not too animousely and the few leaves around were drawing little circles against the asphalt, moved by that powerless wind. The sky was coloured of a cute light blue and only from time to time some big cloud came to pay its greeting to the two of them: she hoped for them to become a couple very soon. She was still wondering about his feelings, especially being him almost forced to spend so much time with her, but she also knew to hold hands is not that common, and she assumed that, maybe, her feelings were reciprocated.

When they reached the station, he rubbed her hand lightly, with his thumb, and smiled just a tiny bit: “See you on monday...” he said.

She nodded, smiling him back: “Yes...!”

“I...well, I can pick you up here, if that's ok with you...” he didn't know how those kind of things worked.

“Oh...I'll be pleased.” she was emebarassed but also happy. And she didn't know as well what was the right thing to say, to convey a happy yes.

“...time?”

“Mhmm...I'd say... 8.30?”

“Fine by me.” he smiled again, with that cute, little curved smile of his, and they let their hands go.

When on the train, she kept on thinking and re-thinking about his touch, and couldn't refrain from caressing her own hair restlessy with that same hand he had held, imagining it to be his very hand to caress her.

When heading his peculiarly little feet, considering his height and his role as a WS, toward home, he lightly brushed his hand on his lips, wishing to have the chance to kiss her soft skin, someday.

 

That same night she dreamt about him: she saw his smiling face above her, mourmuring words she couldn't understand but capable to make her blush, totally seduced. His face was waving on top of hers and as the time passed, his words became less and less clear, to the point they turned into whispers, and then gasps, and then puffs, to finally let out a sweet, long moan chested in that cute curve his smile was. She woke up all of a sudden, panting...she was completey sweaty. She covered her face with the pillow, embarassed like never before: _what kind of dream was that?!..._ She refused to reply to her own questions.

The next morning she had a light breakfast and walked to the station slowly, tryin' to think about something else...anything else, whatever was ok, but Kunimi Akira. She couldn't help but blush at every step.

When she went exit her train and then the big, clean and crowded building, heading toward Aoba Johsai High, she looked around and see that tall, slender figure of her dreams. He greeted with a sign of his head, getting closer.

“Goodmorning.” he said. She couldn't help but feeling an unrequired but surely pleasant thrill as she saw that little curve on his lips: “Good morning! Sorry for making you wait!”

“Not at all – he said – You're perfectly in time.” he turned and they walked down the street together. Not too close, not a peculiar confidence, and they didn't held hands. But they share the same uniform. She felt pathetic: they surely looked like simple classmates...plain classmates...she would have said sad, classmates. She tried not to sigh.

When they arrived to the big gate, he finally spoke: “Oh! I probably forgot to mention... - he looked at her just for a moment – I have a special training this afternoon...And my usual morning training tomorrow. But for sure, I'll take you to the station tomorrow afternoon.” he talked like that was the most natural thing ever. She blinked: so...it was not about that one only morning...she smiled, feeing very happy.

“I understand. - she said, nodding – I'll wait for tomorrow afternoon, then!” she giggled and in that right moment Kindaichi greeted them: “Good morning Kunimi! Good morning, Akaya-san.” he said. She smiled: “Good morning, Kindaichi-kun.”. Then she waved one hand, looking at Kunimi, and dismissed herself with a smile.

 

 

Kunimi has been totally honest: he had a lot of trainings and his schedule was surely not easy, but he took the habit to take Ayaka to the station at least once a week. She felt very happy everytime, and she started to take it for granted: that was so pleasant and natural that it bacame a sort of ritual, and she couldn't think about a week without walking together with him up to that road full of trees. Autumn passed by, coloring the asphalt with his red and brown leaves, and when winter holidays came, Ayaka felt more sad than happy: for the week off, no walk with him. She wanted to see him, though...but she lacked in urely hadn't the nerve to ask for a meeting.

One night, she dreamt about spending new year's eve with him, at the temple close to her place, but it didn't obviously happen...Anyway, she spent that same night at a big shrine not far from school with Rika, Goji and Minamura-san, who left earlier to meet up with her girlfirend.

They were queing for the usual ume-drink and Ayaka was very anticipating: that was for sure the thing she liked the most about new year's eve, even if she wasn't a child anymore. That sweet taste, that warmth feeling on her lips and the thirll like you're drinking omething very special...SHe totally lost the herself in her deep thoughts, following the two girls she was with and nodding, without really hearing a thing. She regained her attention when she heard a very desperate sigh.

“He said he would try his best to drag him here!” kept on sayin' Rika.

“I...I bet he knows...he understood and now...I'll never see him again!” Goji kept on sobbing.

“That stupid smelling thirdy! I'm going to kick him...you have no idea!”

“Please, stop it!...He understood...we can't force him to like me...” Goji said again, sighing.

Ayaka couldn't really guess the whole thing but she somehow understood that Goji had a crush on someone, that someone was a smelly old guy, quite hated by Rika, and some hairhead should have helped them with a surprise meeting but it didn't work... That sounded very complicated...and not even that brillant, after all: _“Why does she even like a smelly old dude?”_ Ayaka asked to herself, without finding any good answer.

No matter this weird lines from time to time, her classamtes had been very funny and nice, and in the end they avoided the smelling old dude matter, completely. The night passed by even too fast and she had a lot of fun.

 

 

When the school re-opened after winter holiday, Ayaka found out, with a great amount of pleasure, that the ritual was still in fashion: at east once a week, after lessons, she walked to the station with the cutest and smartest guy she had ever met.

Lately, though, she started to desire for something more...or at least for something clearer about his feeling...was he smiply nice? Or was he hiding something else? She wished to have a romantic answer to all these question, but she didn't dare to ask.

 

 

As the time passed, many new things were arriving together with sring: a sort of sweet wind was blowing and to look at it from outside, it was pretty cute to watch at Iwaizumi and Goji hopping away hand in hand everyday, chatting about the silliest things...right after having seen Kindaichi and Rika walking toward the station, with that tsundere expression of hers and that always confused expression of his...But that all used to happend only right after having the chance to look at Kunimi and Ayaka, walking the same way, with that cute and totally embarassed expression of theirs...

For sure, that same year was spreading a lot of new things in Seijo!

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 4 ***

 


	5. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing afternoon of leisure to cheer the precious captain up...

That was a cold but bright sunday morning and Ayaka's phone rung with a tiny little bip-bip: an unexpected message from Rika:

“Hello Ayaka. 

Oikawa-san said he's depressed and so Gojichan and Iwaizumi-san have decided to treat him to karaoke. I'm in, obviously!...But there are other guys and I'd like another girl to be in. If that's ok...so yeah. Wanna join? Kindaichi-kun and Kunimi-kun are in, too.”

Ayaka read the message a couple of times, then she sat on the bed, wondering about what to do...She wasn't close to any of them...and she never even spoke with those very important third year...she was unbeliavably embarassed. But on the other hand her classmates, at least four of them, where there...especially, Kunimi was there...she decided to accept.

“Sounds fun...thank you!...Are you sure it's ok for me to join?”

“Sure thing. I do say so.”

“Allright...thank you again!

Time and place?” and when settled, she started a long, difficult, almost painful analysis of her wardrobe: what to wear?

 

 

Finally, everyone arrived. Ayaka was a bit uneasy, but the presence of Rika, Goji and Kunimi managed to calm her a bit. She looked at the curvy girl with glasses who was holding Iwaizumi-san's hand with both of hers, pulling on it playfully. The voices spreading around the school were real...they were dating! She wondered where the old smelly guy went..and shruged...

“That's so improper! So much improper!...here, in the middle of the street!” Oikawa-san blamed them, laughing. She didn't know most of the people gathering there, but their names and faces, because they were so popular in school, epecially the captain: he was cute, indeed...he was that fascinating vampire of halloween party...her body had elegant manners and his voice was cute and his smile flirty. He was tall and his hair looked fluffy to the point to be a temptation.

“You're simply jealous, ass-kawa.” said Iwaizumi. 

Rika and Kindaichi were...discussing, almost fighting over a matter no one else knew about, while Kunimi was looking at them pretty bored.

Goji finally intorduced her boyfriend to Ayaka, and then also Oikawa-san: to the girl, he didn't look all that sad, after all. She had been intorduced also to a couple of second years: Yahaba and Watari. They both looked kind and nice. But nothing like Kunimi. No one is cuter, nor smarter.

“Kyotani said karaoke is stupid...so he won't come.” said Yahaba, smirking.

“Kyotani is stupid!” said Oikawa, giggling.

“What about Hanamaki-san? - asked Kindaichi – and Matsukawa-san?”

“They're very busy...So they couldn't come.” said Iwaizumi.

“They don't care about me! - Oikawa sighed loudly – But I have you, guys! I am so lucky!!!” he hugged Goji and Iwaizumi, right there. Ayaka felt a bit...shocked, but she saw that for everyone else that was just normal, and so she smiled, acting like she knew what was going on.

As they were walking in their karaoke room, Kunumi came closer: “They're...all good people... You'll have fun.” he said to her, and walked in.

They were sitting in the dark room and she overheard some words from the girls: “I am so sorry for Oikawa-san...I wonder what's going on...he's so sad and silent, compared to his usual self.” Rika whispered.

Goji nodded, and sighed: “I'll investigate on the matter...we have to solve it out...no matter what!” she said.

That was true, then, Oikawa-san was sad...she wondered how lovely and nice he could be when in a good mood.

Her eyes wandered around all the guests in that little dark room, and again she had to confirm that Kunimi was Kunimi, indeed. He may have noticed her looks, because he then stood up and walked close to her, to sit right next to her almost trembling body.

“Is not that I enjoy to sing that much – he started – but I have kind of fun when someone else is...especially Kindaichi...he really give in with all of himself and...” he looked at Ayaka with a sort of malicious look, and she giggled. “Yes...exactly...he is not that good, mh?” he then asked, quite rethorically.

“I am not going to say anithing about it, sorry! No comment!” Ayaka said, giggling again. He looked at her and curved up his lips again, in that lovely way only him was able to: “You're way too nice to say something bad about anyone, Ayaka-san...is it? - he smirked – Or...you're wise enough not to...” his eyes wandered on her body and seemed like something about her neck really fashinated him, because there is eyes insisted a bit more. She ended up blushing, feeling his warmth so close, and having that feeling as he is looking at her, frankly.

“D-don't...compliment me...” she simply said, not even knowing the meaning of those words. He nodded and looked at the screen, where english words Iwaizumi-san couldn't properly say were getting from white to pink, with everyone amusement.

“Don't mind! Don't mind! You're perfect, Hajime! Peeerfect!!!” Goji was cheering loudly...and her boyfriend was blushing at the point to be literally red.

Ayaka looked at the scene and blushed, wondering how is it even possible to be that open about private emotions...she's not that kind, really.

“Well... - Kunimi's voice intterupts her speculations – I have to go now...but... See you tomorrow at 8.30 ...I have free time in the morning.” he said, and went away.

She looked at his slender figure bowing and waving at everyone: he has to go, unfortunately. Her heart got sad, because the only reason she joined that karaoke group was to stay with him...to talk to him, to look at him, to know him better...she was wishing for the two them to share the same fate of Kindaichi and Iwaizumi...but looked like she was the Oikawa of the situation... but there was hope left.

“ _Tomorrow morning_ – she thought – _I'll...I will...what?...I don't know! But I'll seduce him!”_

Beside being left without her cute prince, she had a lot of fun and the afternoon passed by in a very pleasant way.

 

When mo5rning arrived, she was nervous to the point of having sweated hands, but she was determinated: she even used some make up, that day! Kunimi-kun, Kunimi-kun, Kunimi-kun!... that Ayaka, rebouncing in her head. She reachied the Seijo's stop and waited for him for fivee minutes...and then for ten...But he didn't show. Around 8.45 a message arrived

“Sorry, we had special training this morning and I forgot my phone. This is Kindaichi's. Please, forgive my rudeness.

Kunimi.”

She stared at the message and read it a couple of time... “I can't...believe it! Why am I always this unlucky!? - she sighed – and yet again...another proof I mean nothing to him...” she said, and walked down to school, bitterly.

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 5***

 


	6. When homework goes well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayaka is becoming very good at maths!...That's once happy news for sure but...how to meet up with him from now on?

“Don't worry, Kunimi-kun...that's not your fault – she said – I understand...It's ok.”. The sky is clear and the air cold. All around voices of the students chatting during lunchtime.

“I really want you to forgive me...I've been very unpolite...and don't pretend...I know you're...a bit pissed, Ayaka-san...” he looked straight into her eyes and she couldn't avoit his look. In the end she blushed and he fastly looked away.

“Well..if you want me to forgive you... - she took a pause, unsure whether to go on or not with the joke – you should...kiss me, then...” she finally said. She put the line a bit forward...

“Oh...really...?” Kunimi didn't sound shocked nor pissed...more...amused, maybe?

She nodded, giggling. Her anger was melted as her eyes saw his fashinating figure, so there was no need really to hold any act-play.

“Well...if that's the case, then...” he smiled, once again with that little curve of his lips, and came close to her. He attempted to look in her eyes, but really couldn't...but yet he could cup her face in his hands, and peck his lips with a tiny, little kiss. She felt her own body to get stif, as it turned into wood and then to melt like iceacream under the sun...that kiss left her stunned...in a good way. The embarass was a lot, to be honest, and she didn't really know how to respond, now...but that kiss was something. Something good. She smiled and he noticed. He smiled back, once again. They stood still for a while, glancing at eachother from time to time, shiftily. In the end, he smirked: “Well, am I forgiven?” he asked.

She looked at him, smirking as well: “Yeah...I guess...I can forgive you...” her heart was bumping so fast she was afraid it could slip out of her mouth, but she managed to keep her tone quite casual.

“Good. Everything ok, then... - he said – that would have been awkward to help with maths someone pissed at me, you know...” he shifted one hand in the air, freely as nothing happened.

“You're not wrong, indeed...” she said. He smirked once again and, after sayin' bye, he simply left. She let out a long breath, as he was distant enough, holding her chest with one hand. _“Stay in, my heart...keep your place and your work properly, please...”_ she thought, while licking her own lips.

What she didn't really considered was the very next day: not only they met at school, as obvious being them in the same class, but the extra math lessons were scheduled. When she had been left alone in the big room and the sun was already settled down on its almost whole, she saw the approaching darkness outside and felt unbelievably uncomfortable...why? That was just a joke, a simple joke. And just a kiss...not even a proper kiss, but more like a lip-tap, yeah. A lip-tap. Lip. Lips were involved, though...

That was not her first kiss. She had kissed someone, before. A proper kiss. And she didn't even like it. Almost one year before she hanged around with a guy met during white holidays and he kissed her: she let him do...everyone always talks so damn much about kisses and their magic...but she felt nothing. A bit of bother, maybe. She felt him intrusive and annoying. But that boy was not Kunimi. Kunimi was different. His kiss, was different. It was just a peck, a tiny, little, meaningless peck...and she asked for it. But that was different. She felt her heart bumping, her forehead sweating and her eyes closing, wishing for it to last...yes. She closed her eyes and wished for that kiss to last longer, much longer. Did he noticed? Did he saw her eyes closed? Did he felt her breath go shorter?... “ _Oh my God! Oh my!!!...what if...he realised? No...he didn't...he...couldn't!”_ she thought. She shook her head and said: “No.”.

“No...? what?” his voice close to her. She turned to look at him, speechless. He was able to wear that school uniform like anyone else: cute and so elegant at the point of being not even noticed, that was his manner. He was...silent. Like a night warped in snow. Silent, elegant and beautiful.

“Are you allright...Do you have a headache? - he raised an eyebrow – We can drop it, for today...”

“No! - her voice sounded...desperate? Hopefully not – No...I...don't have any headache...I'm fine, thank you for asking.” she smiled weakly. 

“Allright...” he said, and sat down in front of her. Silently, he took his notebook and his pencil. She, pretenting to not look at him in that greedy way she was already starting to look at him, took her homeworks and show them to him, biting her own lips while he was checking what she'd written.

“Mhmmm... - he murmured – Looks...good.” he said.

“Everything allright?” she asked and he nodded: “Yes. No errors...this time either. I wonder... - he took a pause and looked at her for just a second, then at her notes again – Well, you've improoved a lot.”

“Thank you! It is all because of you, Kunimi-kun! - her voice became sweeter as she said that name – You're such a good teacher!”

“I'm glad. - he replied, calmly – But...I wonder...you've become quite good...do you still need my help?” that question arrived so sudden she felt as if painfully stabbed.

“I-I see...” she stuttered.

“I mean...don't treat yourself like you don't understand, because looks like you actually do.” he shruged. She smiled faintly and nodded: “I...understand...You're right, probably...” she said.

“Well, let's see in the future...but I guess you can do it on your own, you know?”

She smiled and nodded, thanking him: “Thank you, your words are very nice...” she said, but she would have preferred to kick his ass. How could he dismiss her that way? She needed his help! She was not good at maths and always unsure about the results...her homeworks were a mess and she could focus only because of him! In addiction...he was him. That one him. Kunimi. The truth is that she simply wanted to stay close to him...to spend time with him, and her only way seemed to be those maths tutoring...

And...They kissed, only the day before...and yet he was sayin' she didn't really need any help with math. So...that really meant nothing. She felt hurt and angry. Angry at him, because he goes around kissing girls only because they ask him to?! And, most of all, she was angry at herself: she daydreamt about romantic dates with him for the whole day...just for a peck. Nothing more but a tiny lip-tap. But yet those lips...she wanted those lips again...and again...

_What to do?_

Anyway, she asked him to clarify a couple of things about the last lesson and he shown peculiarly gentle manners when giving her the required explanations, and also revealing some smart trick to remember the right formula. One hour and an half passed and they already were short of topics... after few minutes of completely pointless and awkward talk, he smiled, once again with that tiny curve of his lips: “Ok...I guess...we're done for today!” he leant back on the chair and streched a bit. He then took a look out of the window, watching the dark shades of the trees and thinking about his own matters.

“Yes...looks like we are...” the girl nodded.

“Great!...And with time left! Free time. - he put his notes in his bag – I'm happy...” he looked at the scenery once again, and then back at the girl, curving up his lips just a bit.

“I am too! - she said, tryin' to look the happiest she could – well then...we can leave early!” she fastly reorganized her whole schoolbag, as nothing happened.

“Well, so---” he couldn't finish the sentence, because she stood up and bowed, weirdilly politely.

“Thank you for your help. See you!...enjoy your...free time.” she said, smiling, and almost run out the classroom.

“...bye...” he said, spaced out. That was supposed to be their freetime...

He shrug and stood up, tryin' to figure out what in his invitation went wrong.  

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 6 ***


	7. FINAL

Kunimi was walking, half smiling, thinking about how cute was, in some way, Ayaka's reaction...even if he would have preferred her to understand his intentions...

He looked out the window, down in the garden, and saw a quite familar scene: Rika was pushing Kindaichi, yellin' something at him, while he was nodding, half sorry and half amused.

“They're discussing, once again... - he giggled – They probably...like it this way...after all, she's that kind of girl...” he murmured, and in that moment a doubt crossed his mind: _"What if Ayaka doesn't like m_ _e at all?...She's nothing like a tsundere, so...if she ran away in that way, probbaly it is beacuse she doesn't want to spend much time with me...”_ he thougt...and mumbled about it while going out the school, walking toward the gate.

Hidden behind a tree, Ayaka, biting her own nails. When he spotted her, his lips couldn't help but curve up a bit. She was looking in the opposite direction and surely she didn't notice him standing not far, watching her. She was looking at Goji standing outside the gym, surely waiting for Iwaizumi-san...Rika already left, just like the classrep, so Ayaka simply smiled, hoping for her to have someone to romantically head home with, and turned her feet to leave Aoba Johsai: in that moment her eyes met Kunimi's. He smiled, gently. She looked away, almost scared for an unknown reason...then she looked at him again and gave a tiny smile back, as he was walking toward her.

“I though you were...in a hurry... - he said – but you're still here...” he smiled and he looked away once again, feelings somewhat guilty. “Well...what about...a...tea?” he asked. Her eyes looked at that cute face and opened widely: “T-tea...? Me...and...Kunimi-kun?!” she asked, already knowning the answer.

“Sure...if that's ok with you...” and without waiting for her reply, he smiled and pointed the gate with one hand, walking. She followed him, getting her little steps faster. 

He escorted her in the opposite direction of the station, and after ten or twelve minutes, no more, a little park was right before their eyes.

“Here...that's a nice place...and...well... - Kunimi's voice wasn't as firm as usual – Is it ok...if we...drink something here?” he asked.

“Sure! - Ayaka nodded – I...like it, here!...It's...a nice place...” she said, looking at the swing.

He smiled and sit on one of the swing seats, and she did the same.

“Peach water?” he asked and she nodded. He stood and walked to the nearest vending machine, to be back in few minutes with a bottle of peach water for her and one of green tea from himself. He sat again, and smiled with that little curve of his lips. “I...are my words confusing? Do I explain myself unproperly? Or not clearly?” he asked and she blinked, looking at him a bit lost.

“W-what?”

“I mean...do you understand my words? Because...I have the feeling you often misunderstand me...” he said, looking at her. She couldn't bear his dark eyes and looked at the ground, sipping some of her sweet drink. “I...do! You...your words are always clear and I could improve in math because of the clearliness of your explanations so...”

“I... - he let out a sort of amused puff – Sorry to overlap you but...I am not talking about my lessons...I am talking about...normal chats...like...the one we had before...”

“Before?”

“Uhm...in the classroom...when I said we had free time left.” 

“Oh... - her eyes turned to look at him for a short moment and then moved away again, fastly – Yes...you do explain yourself very clearly...” she said.

“So why did you go away, if I'm that clear?” he asked. She didn't reply, tryin' to understand the meaning inbetween his lines. “Did I offend you somehow? Have I lacked in manners?”

“No!” she shook her head, tryin' to not let her sadness show: she felt hurt because she wanted to spend much more time together, but he was so excited about dismissing...

“Look at me...” he said. She lifted her head and look at his lips for a moment, but she couldn't help but lower her head again right after. “Ayaka-san...look at me...” he said and leant one hand on her cheek, gently making her rise her face.

“Kunimi-kun...I... you did nothing wrong at all...” she said as her eyes shifted on one side.

“I thought...I've pushed you too much suggesting you to spend your free time with me...so...I want to...apologize. I am sorry.” he said, calmly. Meanwhile her eyes moved to look at him and opened wide: “Suggest...time...together? When...?” she blinked once again.

“Well...I've dismissed our lesson because there's no need really to tutor you anymore and...well...I've been a bit sly in this part, I know... - he let out a sigh – I took advantage of your need in maths to get closer to you and when I've noticed you didn't need me anymore, I thought to turn the table and just took you to a walk...but I guess you felt somewhat...pushed. I am sorry.” he smiled and let her cheek go.

“T-that was...an...invitation?!” words slipped out her mouth before she could stop them. She blushed and bited her bottom lip, but too late.

“Wasn't it...clear?” he asked, a bit surprised.

“W-well...” she couldn't really say a thing. Too embarassed and still too confused. Was she getting the real meaning of his words?

“I...the time I spend with you, is...nice.” he said in the end.

“I...I like it too!!!” she said in quite of a loud voice.

“Good...I'm glad! - he said and stood, smiling – Well...once again, sorry for having pushed you. And thank you for this talk...it helped me...maybe one day...my feelings could reach you!” his lips curved up once again and his head bowed, while she was tryin' to figure out what to do.

“Well bye, Ayaka-san... see you...Tomorrow?” he asked. She nodded, still thinking about the whole conversation.

“Allright...I'll pick you up at the station.” and he moved one step, but he stopped him, grabbing the back of his shirt.

“W-wait...I...I didn't understand!” she said and he stopped. He turned to look at her. “I...what do you mean...feelings?” she asked.

“Feelings. I mean feelings.” he said, as if it was natural.

“Are you tryin' to say...you...feel something for me...?” she asked.

“What else?!” he shruged.

“Wait...you do feel...something for me? And...you didn't get I do like you?!” she stood and look at him a bit awkwardly: here eyes were a mix of surprise, embarrass and a touch of anger.

“I...I honestly thought you did – he admitted, calmly – But you never moved a real step toward me and so I left the whole matter behind...especially, after your fast getaway of this afternoon...!” he chuckled.

“I...I went away because you looked all happy and relieved to dismiss and I thought you were tired of me already. And anyway do you think I go around asking for kisses to anyone?! I thought you were smart but...I must have been wrong!” she blushed violently while speaking up loudly, and she kicked a little rock close to her feet, making it roll away. He looked at her and smiled once again, taking her grabby hand in his hands.

“I...I like you, Kunimi-kun...”

“You...really did want that kiss badly, isn't it...?” he asked. She looked away for a moment, nodding while her cheek went bright pink: “I...really did...” she admitted.

“And yet...that was nothing!” he let out a laughter, gripping to her hand.

“N-nothing...?” she was lost again.

“Yeah...nothing... - he smiled sweetly, embracing her – compared to this...” he said as his lips came to touch hers, and then they kissed deeply, holding each other tightly.

 

 

 

 

*** FINAL ***

 


End file.
